1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium, and more particularly to an aquarium including a filter device for guiding the water to flow from various directions into and through the filter members and for preventing the filter members from being blocked by the dirt and the contaminant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical aquariums comprise a filter device disposed within the outer container of the aquarium, and including a filter member disposed within the filter device for filtering the dirt and the contaminant.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,069 to Halpert discloses one of the typical aquariums also comprising a filter housing disposed in a water tank, and including one or more filter members disposed within the filter housing, and a divider tube for guiding the water to flow through the filter members.
Normally, the water is guided to flow from the upper portion through the filter members and to allow the filtered or clean water to flow out through the lower portion or the other portions of the filter members.
However, the water may only be guided to flow through the filter members unidirectionally or to flow one way through the filter members, such that the upper portion of the filter members may be easily and quickly blocked by the dirt and the contaminant and may be become failed shortly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,367 to Willinger discloses another typical aquarium also comprising one or more filter members or filter elements disposed within a filtering compartment of a filter housing, and the water also may only be guided to flow to the upper portion of the filter members and then to flow through the filter members.
However, similarly, the water may only be guided to flow through the filter members unidirectionally or to flow one way through the filter members, such that the upper portion of the filter members may be easily and quickly blocked by the dirt and the contaminant and may be become failed shortly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,444 to Rommel discloses a further typical aquarium also comprising one or more filter members disposed on a layer of pebbles, and the water also may only be guided to flow from the upper portion of the filter members and then to flow through the filter members.
However, similarly, the water may only be guided to flow through the filter members unidirectionally or to flow one way through the filter members, such that the upper portion of the filter members may be easily and quickly blocked by the dirt and the contaminant and may be become failed shortly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,315 to Senape discloses a still further typical aquarium also comprising one or more filter members or layers disposed within a filtering compartment of a filter housing, and the water also may only be guided to flow toward the upper portion of the filter members and then to flow through the filter members.
However, similarly, the water may only be guided to flow through the filter members unidirectionally or to flow one way through the filter members, such that the upper portion of the filter members may be easily and quickly blocked by the dirt and the contaminant and may be become failed shortly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional filter devices for the aquariums.